Entre Dos Paredes
by Mitsuji Hitsagi
Summary: Todo se desencadeno por una misión que dio nuevas experiencias y ¿deseos?. Hinata se vuelve un blanco a la vista de dos hombres sin saberlo. Más ella tendrá la última decisión. La batalla comienza NaruHinaSasu. Pretendo que haya varios lemmon :3
1. Chapter 1

-Capitulo 1: Feliz cumple Hina-chan-

Todo comenzó por sus amigas: tenten, ino, Sakura y otras. Era el día de su cumpleaños numero 16. Sus amigas le organizaron una fiesta secreta a la Hyüga quién no quería festejar su cumpleañeos porque sabía que aún siendo su cumplañeos su sueño de estar con Naruto no se lo darían unas velitas de cumplaños. Por más que fuera triste para ella el admitirlo.

Era el 27 de diciembre, día en que la apuesta entre ino y Sakura saldría a flote, la puesta que involucraba a dos morenos y un rubio.

Manos a la obra- decía ino con un tono sombrío- yo ganare Sakura.

Ya era de noche las 20:00 exactamente, hora de festejar su cumplaños, hinata fue a la casa de Ayame una de sus amigas de la infancia, al entrar estaba todas las luces apagadas cuando se encendieron de pronto y lo primero que pudo divisar era un cartel que decía "FELIZ CUMPLE HINA-CHAN", ese cartel la puso feliz un poco triste pero no lo demostraría ya que todas las miradas estaban sobre ella, lo cual genero que un rosa pálido se situara en sus mejillas.

Su rubia amiga la había guiado a una ronda donde se encontraban todos sus amigos de su misma o cercana edad, la obligo a sentarse para dar comienzo con el juego. El juego consistía en girar una botella y que el que estuviera apuntado con el pico de esta y el que estuviera apuntado con la parte trasera de la misma se dieran un beso. El juego de la botella si creo que así lo llamaban los otros invitados. Hina quería irse, ya que no podía jugar, que tal si perdía su primer beso con otro que no fuera naruto, además la vergüenza de tener que besarse con alguien delante de todos, era muy vergonzoso para hina.  
No tuvo tiempo de reclamar ya que ino se le acerco al verla intentar huir del juego y le dijo que quizás le tocaría con naruto, el rubio de sus sueños.

Pronto el juego comenzó, girando por 1 vez dicha botella, que quedo apuntando a dos azabaches, quien la chica que ruborizaba mientras el otro solo la miraba neutramente, ¿o eso parecía?, bueno el punto es que debían darse un beso, el primero de la chica y uno más para el chico azabache quien la miraba directamente.  
Cuando entendió que debía besarlo, le daría un pico, no estaba dispuesta a más, pero fue interrumpida por la rubia quien le "sugerio" más bien ordeno que no fuera un simple pico sino un beso decente, para luego mirar al chico y decirle que demostrara que tan bien besaba, como retándolo.

Él ante el desafío dijo que seria muy fácil acompañado de un "hmp", ya este se acerco quedando enfrente de hinata saliendo de la ronda, con la mirada de todos sobre él, el azabache tomo la delicada mano de Hinata y la puso en su nuca y luego la otra, la tomo de la cintura con las manos y la atrajo hacia él.  
Hinata estaba sumamente nerviosa sin saber que hacer o decir hasta que este interrumpió sus pensares al hablarle- Hinata hmm terminemos con esto, tu solo sígueme, ¿entiendes?- ella solo dijo un leve susurro-h-hai s-sasuke-sama- eso le atrajo al chico, quien le movió hacia atrás unos cabellos de su rostro para luego acariciarle la mejilla ya muy cerca los dos- hinata ¿este es tu primer beso?- no es que le interesaba solo quería saber. La chica un poco sorprendida le dijo que si tartamudeando. El sonrío internamente ya que hace mucho no besaba a ninguna chica que no hubiera dado su primer beso antes. Él se agacho un poco, con una mano en la cintura de ella y otra en el cabello se dispuso a darle un beso bastante dulce, el cual luego se torno intenso, se separo un poco de ella y le susurro a escaso centímetros de su boca que la abriera, ella solo obedeció sin saber para que. El poso sus manos en las mejillas de la chica para después juntar nuevamente sus labios é introducir su lengua en la boca de la chica, la cual desconocía ese sentimiento generado por el moreno, quien movía sutilmente su lengua dentro de la boca de la chica. En ese momento ella recordó lo que el le había dicho, "que lo siguiera" y con suma vergüenza ella paso su lengua hacia la boca del chico y comenzó a explorar lo desconocido para ella. Luego de unos minutos se separaron y tomaron aire nuevamente, para luego mirarse directamente a los ojos, el uchiha sonrío mientras ella solo se sonrojo y demostró lo confundida que se sentía al mismo tiempo que feliz en sus expresivos ojos.

Continuara...


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2: ¡Sorpresa!

Hinata había estado todo lo que paso, en el día, el cumple sorpresa, el juego...el beso... con sasuke... su primer beso, los sentimientos de este y lo confundida que se sentía respecto a su corazón.

Todo eso fue algo inesperado para la Oji-perla. Quien nunca pensó que un beso la confundiría tanto. Aun recordaba cada segundo de aquel beso eso parecía que iba en cámara lenta y no podía evitar sonrojarse.

Apenas se despertó fue sorprendida por una figura borrosa en su ventana que yacía abierta, se restregó los ojos y observo nuevamente la silueta, dándose cuanta así que era el azabache que estaba en su ventana mirándola, se puso roja como un tomate y intento ocultarse con las sabanas. Para su sorpresa sintió como era destapada y se encontró con unos ojos negros que la miraban.

-Vaya si que duermes mucho Hyüga-dijo el azabache.

- e-etto uchiha-san... ¿p-por que vino a mi cuarto?- dijo una sonrojada hinata.

-hmp... Tsunade te mando a llamar, tenemos una misión – dijo observando mas detenidamente la vestimenta y posición de la chica.

-¿A-ahora?- pregunto dudosa

-Si hinata es ahora, así que cámbiate que debemos ir- decía el azabache un poco anonado en la vestimenta que dejaba ver los atributos de la hyüga, (el relive no crean otra cosa ^^!).

-¿AM uchiha san?  
-¿que? –algo molesto...

-¿p-podría esperar afuera?- Sasuke entiendo enseguida por lo que volteo y salio por la ventana soltando un –No tardes.

Hinata ya lista con su ropa holgada de Ninja, para esconder su busto ya que le traía vergüenza, sale al encuentro con el uchiha.  
Sasuke la mira y se queda pensando en el verdadero cuerpo atrás de esas ropas holgadas por lo cual se sonroja un poco pero mira para el costado para que ella no se de cuenta.

-Vamos Hinata!- dice sasuke emprendiendo su camino.

-S-si e-espere uchiha-san!- dice hinata intentando alcanzarlo.

Llegan a la torre hokage donde se enteran harían grupo con naruto o dobe como le dice sasuke. Lo cual que para desagrado de sasuke hinata se sonroja por la sola presencia del rubio.  
La misión consistía en 2 meses fuera de la aldea, tenían que llevar un tratado para la aldea de la Hierba.

El primer día es algo agotador aunque no tenían que ir rápido y podían tomarse tiempo, el rubio, naruto insistía en avanzar mas rápido y era seguido por la tímida hinata.  
Al llegar a un bosque algo alejado de la aldea, para suerte de la Hyüga y el Uchiha, naruto parecía haberse cansado, por lo que decidieron dormir ahí. Habían colocado una pequeña carpa donde dormía hinata en el medio y naruto a su izquierda por lo que por ende el uchiha dormía del lado derecho a la hyüga.

Al despertar hinata se puso como tomate al notar unos brazos rodearle. Los siguió con su mirada encontrando así al Uchiha que la tenía entre sus brazos, tan cerca que podía sentir su respiración sobre su cuello. Sintió movimientos por el otro lado por lo cual aun sonrojada mira hacia la izquierda encontrándose con naruto que dormía todo desbaratado. Hinata se quedo inmóvil hasta que sintió que uchiha se movía, la había girado hacia él y ahora podía sentir su respiración tranquila y sumisa sobre su rostro. Se veía tan dulce, tierno, tranquilo, nadie podía seguir llamándolo el demonio uchiha si lo veía dormir.

Sasuke se despertó, fue abriendo poco a poco sus ojos azabaches encontrándose con Hinata que se había rendido a escaparse y ahora estaba durmiendo entre sus brazos aún sonrojada.  
Sasuke se detuvo a mirar bien la situación por lo que suavemente se alejo de ella y contemplo con ella abría lentamente sus ojos al sentir la perdida de calor.

-Hinata tenemos que desayunar para poder seguir con la misión- decía calmado y algo distante el uchiha.

-H-hai- algo a mas despierta.

-Ah y desierta al dobe..- dijo sasuke para luego marcharse.

-n-naruto-Kun d-despierte- decía suavemente hinata mientras lo movía un poco. Naruto se despierta y salen los dos al encuentro con sasuke.

Sasuke ya había tenido tiempo de pescar por lo cual estaba ya asándose el "Desayuno" de los tres.

Luego de comer y calentarse con el fuego, se turnaron para ducharle en una cascada cercana.  
Cuando fue el turno del último, la Hyüga, nació el lado que ero-Senin le había dado a naruto, por lo cual había ido a espiarla o como le dijo a sasuke, había ido a pasear un rato, se cuando se dio cuenta sasuke lo miraba con mirada abusadora al verlo escondido detrás de una roca observando la cascada donde se habían bañando tiempo antes, sabiendo de quien era el turno. Sasuke y naruto estaban peleando hasta que vieron como Hinata ingresaba a la cascada y ¿"Bailaba"?. Sasuke y Naruto sonrojados observaban en completo mutismo. Sasuke no podía creer lo que veía, la tímida Hinata era hermosa, tenia un perfecto cuerpo y rostro, a demás de ser excelente chica, dulce, tierna, amigable, tímida y ¿linda?, no definitivamente era hermosa a su vista. Naruto igual o más embobado que sasuke miraba atento hasta que se resbalo y Hinata se asusto y se fue.

Sasuke entre tanto miraba como a naruto le sangraba la nariz y veía en el reflejo del agua lo rojo que se encontraba.  
Salio del mutismo y imágenes que acababa de ver, esa hermosa mujer parecía no salir de su mente, reacciono finalmente dándose cuanta que tenia que volver antes que hinata al punto de encuentro o ella sospecharía que el era el mirón.  
Se apresuro y consiguió llegar antes que ella. Al llegar la noto algo sonrojada y vio como se le acerco más de lo habitual, le estaba contando que se había sentido observada mientras se bañaba y que estaba muy apenada por lo cual le pedía que la acompañara la próxima vez haciendo guardia. Sasuke soltó un "esta bien" mientras veía eso como otra oportunidad de ver a Hinata relajada y algo ¿Sexy?. Si en tan solo unos minutos se había vuelto pervertido como naruto, quien recién llegaba algo sonrojado pero ya sin sangrarle la nariz.

Siguieron su viaje asta que nuevamente oscureció y esta vez naruto estaba ansioso por poder dormir junto a hinata pero hay un detalle en su plan, llamado "sasuke". Sasuke no pudo evitar sonreír de costado ante la idea que volver a dormir abrazado con hinata para envía del rubio. Apenas entraron hinata noto como ya no tenían las mismas distancias con ella sino en más estaban como pegados a ella, por lo que supuso que debía ser por el frío. Hinata vio como naruto ya se había quedado dormido por lo que decidió intentar seguirlo en el intento de poder dormir. Pero para su sorpresa sasuke la había vuelto a abrazar y girar hacia su lado. Roja subió su mirada para verlo una vez mas dormir tranquilamente pero noto que este estaba despierto esta vez, sasuke miraba cada fación de ese hermoso rostro, delicadamente sasuke corrió uno de los mechones que había en el rostro de hinata hacia atrás de la oreja, hinata roja recordó el momento en que la había besado, en su cúmplaños, su primer beso, por lo que se le quedo mirando a los labios. Sasuke noto como miraba sus labios por lo cual la acerco mas a el y la beso tiernamente. Él ya experto en esas situaciones le acarició la mejilla y el cabello con la mano libre. Ella estaba perdida en el beso tan tierno que le daba el uchiha y en las delicadas carisias que le proporcionaba.

Continuara...


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3 Adios Cielo**  
Hinata estaba perdida en el beso tan tierno y las carisias que le proporcionaba… y cuando estaba dispuesto a llevar a Hinata al siguiente paso, Es interrumpido por un brazo que lo separa de Hinata, el brazo de un Naruto dormido profundamente y cual roda hacia ellos haciendo a los dos bajar de su "cielo" creado por el experto azabache, Hinata reacciona de nuevo ya sin dejarse llevar por sus sensaciones y se gira intentando dormir, dejando a un frustrado sasuke por no lograr lo que quería, por un estorbo según él, llamado Naruto, un estorbo que le costo muy caro a él, sasuke uchiha y su sensaciones al aparecer tan repentinamente en su "elaborado" plan, bueno aunque el sabia que al intentar hacerlo con Naruto ahí se podía arruinar y eso le daba mayor adrenalina, mayor emoción de intentar hacer de su pensar un hecho, un hecho muy deseado desde aquel, aquel momento en el lago, el descubrimiento de un secreto escondido del mundo, un secreto que agradecía lo fuere, sino, él no seria de los poco que saben de la realidad de ese cuerpo, esa pasión que se produce con solo verla, ver a esa imagen angelical bailando para él en una hermosa cascada, ese imagen que podía ser anhelada por muchos, codiciada por otros, ese secreto tan sagrado y bien guardado, junto a los sentimientos generados al descubrir tal secreto.  
Molesto bufo, pero su rabia se fue al pensar en "el mañana" las nuevas oportunidades de enamorarla y ponerse enserio porque por primera vez sasuke uchiha estaba enamorado, si enamorado, no solo por la atracción física sino amor por conocer a la verdadera Hyuga, a la verdadera Hinata Hyuga, esa persona introvertida, tímida, tierna y por sobre todo amable sin importar quien sea. Esa persona que daría todo por defender a alguien que ama y como él deciárea ser esa persona pero para su desagrado es su mejor amigo. ¿Su mejor amigo o su amor? Un difícil dilema, un problema que lo abrumaría todo el resto de la noche. El ser un buen amigo y hacerse a un lado, aunque esa sea la única persona que en verdad te entiende, que sea la única que te quiere o simplemente se ruboriza haciéndolo divertir, algo poco común en él, con cada sonrisa iluminar su soledad, salvarlo una y otra vez de esos abismos creados por la gran soledad de su alma, ayudarlo sin pedir nada a cambio, el simple hecho de que no haya necesidad de palabras solo poder estar bien en compañía de ella y el silencio,  
sin ser incomodo. Reflexionando todo esto se fue a dormir soñando con su amor "platónico"…  
A la siguiente mañana dos ruborizados azabaches enfrentaron las mil y una preguntas de un rubio que se quejaba de haber escuchado "ruidos" en la noche, mientras un azabache algo ruborizado no como su compañera pero si  
algo sonrojado, maldecía por lo bajo a naruto por su interrupción y después de unas horas sin respuestas el rubio desistió y continuaron con su camino llegando a una aldea en a la cual Tsunade les había dicho que debían fingir ser una pareja y su y Sasuke discutían por quien debían fingir ser el esposo de Hinata sin llegar a acuerdos:  
-Yo soy mejor dattebayo'  
-Asúmelo dobe ¿quién  
mejor que yo?  
-Yo, teme  
-¿Estas bromeando, verdad? Tú no  
tienes oportunidad contra mi naruto  
-Hina-chan decide tú  
-¿ah? Etto y-yo n-no p-puedo…  
-¡Naruto no la presiones! Ya ves, tú no la entiendes por lo  
cual yo seré el que se haga pasar por esposo.  
-¡Si la entiendo!  
-Naruto... ¿qué te parece si hacemos un trato?  
¿Cuál? – con cara de zorro  
¿por cien tazones de ramen?  
-¿cien?  
-si dobe , ya que fingiré ser el esposo por un mes, ¿de  
acuerdo?  
-…. Esta bien.  
Sasuke pensando: Ha no sabes de lo que te pierdes lo  
disfrutare mucho naruto o mejor dicho sirviente, diciendo esto internamente  
dejo escapar una risa lo cual llamo la atención de sus acompañantes.  
Continuara


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4: El plan Comienza

Pov. Hinata

Seguimos avanzando en nuestro  
viaje hasta llegar a la aldea de la misión, en el camino hubo algunos inconvenientes pero  
lo que si se notaba era tensión entre Naruto-kun y Sasuke-Kun. Por alguna razón  
se miraban como compitiendo de una manera extraña al igual que sus actitudes, parecían  
distantes, en algún mundo alejado de la tierra.

Flash Back

Íbamos por un barranco cuidadosa  
y cautelosamente debido a que no había alternativa de otros caminos, eran como  
las 02:30 de la mañana y no habíamos dormido nada, al seguir avanzando pude observar  
como naruto se tropezó medio sonámbulo con una roca y comenzaba a caer en  
picada hacia el abismo, un mar de  
emociones llegaron a mi, como una ráfaga de aire que me golpeaba de repente, sin  
tiempo a pensar decidí actuar, corrí hasta llegar a él y lo detuve sosteniéndolo  
en mis brazos, al principio me hizo ir  
un poco para a tras pero luego logre detenerlo, lo único que me paso por la  
cabeza era protegerlo, salvarlo sin importar que me pasara a mi, si él estaba  
bien, yo también, las heridas serian superficiales si me pasara algo, no  
profundas y desgarrantes como si lo  
dejara lastimarse a él sin ayudarlo cuando pude, si soy así, Hinata Hyuga, por  
eso no puedo tomar las riendas del clan, por que soy frágil, débil, no soportaría ver morir a alguien si lo puedo  
ayudar en lo que sea, lo haría, una persona que se guía por sus emociones y  
trata de no ser "Invisible" de que sepan que pueden contar conmigo, nunca me  
gusto llamar la atención pero si que sepan que estoy ahí para ellos, lo que más  
quiero.

Con algunos raspones y algunas  
pequeñas lastimaduras seguí mi viaje con Sasuke y Naruto, lo único que sentía  
en vez de dolor era alegría por lograr defender a esa persona especial.

Fin del Flash Back (recuerdo)

Llegamos a la aldea y nos  
establecimos lo más rápido que pudo ya que empezaba a llover.

Fin del Pov. Hinata

Se le otorgaron dos habitaciones,  
una para los "esposos" y otra para su "sirviente"  
naruto.

Hinata y Sasuke entraron a su  
recamara y se encontraron con que el centro de esa habitación era una cama  
matrimonial y tenia una nota.

El resto de la habitación también  
era muy lujosa y con hermosos detalles por doquier, era la habitación perfecta  
para una pareja de recién casados.

Hinata se dirigió a la  
nota y la abrió y leyó en voz alta para  
que Sasuke escuchara:

"Sean bien recibidos en la  
que será su habitación y esta aldea.

Esperamos que disfruten  
mucho de la habitación y sea de su agrado.

Y sobre todo que disfruten  
de la cama matrimonial para que su luna de miel sea inolvidable.

Atentamente la aldea de la Lluvia. "

Ante lo leído de la cama y  
su posible uso, hinata quedo roja cual tomate y sasuke solo sonrío de costado,  
a él no le desagradaba esa idea.

Sasuke interrumpió el  
incomodo momento de Hina:

-Hinata ire a bañarme, si  
puedes después alcánzame unas toallas- no sonaba como una orden lo último, en más  
hasta a hina le sonó bastante tierno que no fuera como si la obligara a hacerlo  
y la alegro.

-S-si U-uchiha-sama, d-digo  
Sasuke-kun- Escuchando lo último sasuke se marcho hacia el baño y Hinata se fue  
a hacer la cena.

Hina estaba tan ocupada con  
la cena que se había olvidado de las toallas , así que al terminar de cocinar y  
darse cuenta de que las toallas no las había llevado, las tomó y fue al baño  
rogando que no se hubiera molestado sasuke, no le agradaba verlo enojado.

Con vergüenza hinata entro  
al baño y dijo: S-sasuke le t-traje l-las t-toa- pero no pudo continuar al ver  
salir a Sasuke con los cabellos mojados pegados a la cara, lo cual lo hacia muy  
sexy y estando desnudo frente a ella, ella enrojeció y se paralizo mirando  
hacia el suelo, Sasuke estiro una mano y ella le dio una toalla para que se  
cubriera sus partes, él para asombro de ella, se la puso en su cabello y comenzó  
a secarlo, luego le pidió otra toalla y se la puso cubriendo sus partes.

Ella ya no tan roja salio,  
como disparada como por un cañón, del baño hacia la cocina, al sasuke verla  
salir así sonrío como solo los uchiha podían, con una sonrisa "Made in Uchiha",  
teniendo así completa la primer parte de su plan.

Sasuke se dirigió a la cocina  
ya con ropa interior y un pantalón pero con el pecho descubierto.

Fue hacia hinata que estaba  
cortando algo al parecer y la abrazo por la espalda y le susurro de forma muy  
sexy: "Hinata ¿Qué hiciste de comer?, a sasuke en realidad eso no le importaba,  
si no había nada se la comería a ella, para él, ella era el manjar mas  
exquisito de la noche.

Cenaron y luego fueron a  
dormir, pero hubo algo:

-etto s-sasuke y-yo puedo  
dormir en el suelo y…-pero sasuke no la dejo continuar.

-Hinata, ¿qué pasa si entra  
alguien de esta aldea y nos ve durmiendo separados? Te lo responderé, adiós misión.

-B-bueno en ese c-caso..Si..p-pero…

-¿te da vergüenza?

-…s-si…

-Tranquila hinata solo estamos  
fingiendo… - riendo por dentro al ver que ella aceptaba, seguro "fingiendo", departe  
de él no, él si quería acostarse a dormir  
con ella.

Así fue como durmieron juntos  
su primera noche juntos, primera de muchas en la que siempre quedaba dormida por  
el calor y la imagen de ángel que trasmitía sasuke al dormir le encantaba, tan tranquilo  
sereno.


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 4: El plan Comienza

Pov. Hinata

Seguimos avanzando en nuestro  
viaje hasta llegar a la aldea de la misión, en el camino hubo algunos inconvenientes pero  
lo que si se notaba era tensión entre Naruto-kun y Sasuke-Kun. Por alguna razón  
se miraban como compitiendo de una manera extraña al igual que sus actitudes, parecían  
distantes, en algún mundo alejado de la tierra.

Flash Back

Íbamos por un barranco cuidadosa  
y cautelosamente debido a que no había alternativa de otros caminos, eran como  
las 02:30 de la mañana y no habíamos dormido nada, al seguir avanzando pude observar  
como naruto se tropezó medio sonámbulo con una roca y comenzaba a caer en  
picada hacia el abismo, un mar de  
emociones llegaron a mi, como una ráfaga de aire que me golpeaba de repente, sin  
tiempo a pensar decidí actuar, corrí hasta llegar a él y lo detuve sosteniéndolo  
en mis brazos, al principio me hizo ir  
un poco para a tras pero luego logre detenerlo, lo único que me paso por la  
cabeza era protegerlo, salvarlo sin importar que me pasara a mi, si él estaba  
bien, yo también, las heridas serian superficiales si me pasara algo, no  
profundas y desgarrantes como si lo  
dejara lastimarse a él sin ayudarlo cuando pude, si soy así, Hinata Hyuga, por  
eso no puedo tomar las riendas del clan, por que soy frágil, débil, no soportaría ver morir a alguien si lo puedo  
ayudar en lo que sea, lo haría, una persona que se guía por sus emociones y  
trata de no ser "Invisible" de que sepan que pueden contar conmigo, nunca me  
gusto llamar la atención pero si que sepan que estoy ahí para ellos, lo que más  
quiero.

Con algunos raspones y algunas  
pequeñas lastimaduras seguí mi viaje con Sasuke y Naruto, lo único que sentía  
en vez de dolor era alegría por lograr defender a esa persona especial.

Fin del Flash Back (recuerdo)

Llegamos a la aldea y nos  
establecimos lo más rápido que pudo ya que empezaba a llover.

Fin del Pov. Hinata

Se le otorgaron dos habitaciones,  
una para los "esposos" y otra para su "sirviente"  
naruto.

Hinata y Sasuke entraron a su  
recamara y se encontraron con que el centro de esa habitación era una cama  
matrimonial y tenia una nota.

El resto de la habitación también  
era muy lujosa y con hermosos detalles por doquier, era la habitación perfecta  
para una pareja de recién casados.

Hinata se dirigió a la  
nota y la abrió y leyó en voz alta para  
que Sasuke escuchara:

"Sean bien recibidos en la  
que será su habitación y esta aldea.

Esperamos que disfruten  
mucho de la habitación y sea de su agrado.

Y sobre todo que disfruten  
de la cama matrimonial para que su luna de miel sea inolvidable.

Atentamente la aldea de la Lluvia. "

Ante lo leído de la cama y  
su posible uso, hinata quedo roja cual tomate y sasuke solo sonrío de costado,  
a él no le desagradaba esa idea.

Sasuke interrumpió el  
incomodo momento de Hina:

-Hinata ire a bañarme, si  
puedes después alcánzame unas toallas- no sonaba como una orden lo último, en más  
hasta a hina le sonó bastante tierno que no fuera como si la obligara a hacerlo  
y la alegro.

-S-si U-uchiha-sama, d-digo  
Sasuke-kun- Escuchando lo último sasuke se marcho hacia el baño y Hinata se fue  
a hacer la cena.

Hina estaba tan ocupada con  
la cena que se había olvidado de las toallas , así que al terminar de cocinar y  
darse cuenta de que las toallas no las había llevado, las tomó y fue al baño  
rogando que no se hubiera molestado sasuke, no le agradaba verlo enojado.

Con vergüenza hinata entro  
al baño y dijo: S-sasuke le t-traje l-las t-toa- pero no pudo continuar al ver  
salir a Sasuke con los cabellos mojados pegados a la cara, lo cual lo hacia muy  
sexy y estando desnudo frente a ella, ella enrojeció y se paralizo mirando  
hacia el suelo, Sasuke estiro una mano y ella le dio una toalla para que se  
cubriera sus partes, él para asombro de ella, se la puso en su cabello y comenzó  
a secarlo, luego le pidió otra toalla y se la puso cubriendo sus partes.

Ella ya no tan roja salio,  
como disparada como por un cañón, del baño hacia la cocina, al sasuke verla  
salir así sonrío como solo los uchiha podían, con una sonrisa "Made in Uchiha",  
teniendo así completa la primer parte de su plan.

Sasuke se dirigió a la cocina  
ya con ropa interior y un pantalón pero con el pecho descubierto.

Fue hacia hinata que estaba  
cortando algo al parecer y la abrazo por la espalda y le susurro de forma muy  
sexy: "Hinata ¿Qué hiciste de comer?, a sasuke en realidad eso no le importaba,  
si no había nada se la comería a ella, para él, ella era el manjar mas  
exquisito de la noche.

Cenaron y luego fueron a  
dormir, pero hubo algo:

-etto s-sasuke y-yo puedo  
dormir en el suelo y…-pero sasuke no la dejo continuar.

-Hinata, ¿qué pasa si entra  
alguien de esta aldea y nos ve durmiendo separados? Te lo responderé, adiós misión.

-B-bueno en ese c-caso..Si..p-pero…

-¿te da vergüenza?

-…s-si…

-Tranquila hinata solo estamos  
fingiendo… - riendo por dentro al ver que ella aceptaba, seguro "fingiendo", departe  
de él no, él si quería acostarse a dormir  
con ella.

Así fue como durmieron juntos  
su primera noche juntos, primera de muchas en la que siempre quedaba dormida por  
el calor y la imagen de ángel que trasmitía sasuke al dormir le encantaba, tan tranquilo  
sereno.


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6: Entre dos  
paredes

Pensamientos de Hinata:

Personas hablan, las personas avanzan, la vida sigue, ¿pero  
qué?, ¿qué se puede hacer para volver el tiempo atrás y poder modificar el  
futuro?, no se puede o ¿sí?, el tiempo trascurre y no se como continuar, ¿Qué  
debo hacer?, ¿Cómo modificar el pasado para no estar entre dos paredes?, muchas  
preguntas a las cuales no se si pueda responder…, aquí estoy en espera de un  
luz que me guíe y ayude en mi sendero que ha desaparecido.

Desde aquel día no se que hacer, debo tomar una decisión pero  
¿cómo avanzar sin saber donde ir o que elegir?, hmm ¿Quién diría que Hinata  
Hyuga cambiaria?, el tiempo hizo que cambie y ya nada puedo hacer, las  
consecuencias me persiguen por no tomar una decisión que me  
saque de este enredo de estas paredes, pero, ¿A quién debo elegir?, ¿se puede estar  
enamorada de dos hombres completamente distintos, pero que no puedo abandonar?...Naruto….Sasuke,  
esto ¿puede seguir así?. Ellos son como dos paredes que no creo pueda escapar sin  
que se destruya mi corazón por este amor.

¿Qué hacer?, Son tan diferentes…

-Naruto con su sonrisa ilumina mi vida, me da fuerza, es tierno…  
hiperactivo, mi amor de la niñez, sus ojos  
tan expresivos y llenos de felicidad y ganas de vivir a pleno….a hacer todo lo que  
dese si se lo propone, no tener barreras, a alentarme a seguir por todo lo que  
aún no se o quiero hacer.

-Sasuke… sus ojos hacen y pueden ver todas mis emociones,  
son tan profundos… yo quiero ser su luz que lo guíe alejándolo de la soledad y tristeza  
en la que estaba envuelto. Él me hace  
sentir cosas que nadie más puede, logra cosas que no sabia existían en mi, es como mi guía a lo desconocido.

Todo esto lleva a…

-¿Hina-chan estas aquí? – naruto

-¿a? am si naruto e-estoy aquí…

-Huiste jeje o eso parecio… pero no importa hina- se acerca  
a ella y la besa tiernamente- vamos a comer, Teme esta haciendo la comida he.

-a v-vamos naruto-kun…

Llegan a la cocina y Hinata recuerda…:

Cap anterior: entre besos y carisias sasuke habla:

-Hinata, ¿Quieres ser mi…novia?-algo sonrojado ante la  
declaración y actos que hacia.

-Ahh s-si s-sasuke-kun.

-Hina...  
Te amo...

-  
¿S-sasuke-kun? Y-yo... etto...

Y ahí naruto entra viendo la escena y interrumpiendo su  
accionar, bueno el de Hinata ya que sasuke sigue con besos y carisias y después  
terminaron los tres dormidos… ¿Acaso había traicionado a su novio por permitir  
a naruto ir? Es que estaba shokeada de que los viera así, pero él no dijo nada…  
mm…

-Sale de sus pensamientos-

-Hinata…

-¿Si? S-sasuke-kun …

Sasuke se acerca a ella y le susurra al oído: Lo que pasó no  
se volverá a repetir con naruto, eres mi novia… solo mía…. –lo último con tono  
seductor haciendo que hinata se sonroje…

Naruto los miraba sin entender ni poder escuchar que decía sasuke….

-A comer… -dijo sasuke para desviar la atención de naruto.


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7 ¡Propiedades¡ ¡Mío, solo mío!

Después de todo, ya de regreso de la misión que había  
parecido una eternidad, bueno para algunos algo que no esperaban, esa misión, le había causados nuevos  
pensamientos, como cuando espiaron a Hinata atracción, lujuria por algunos,  
hemorragias nasales y más. Pero también hubo descubrimiento un gran  
descubrimiento por parte de los chicos que se hipnotizaron con tal belleza  
oculta, ella obtuvo la rara sensación de estar ¿enamorada? De… ¿dos chicos?  
Bueno eso parecía…. Y sentía.

Al regresar de la misión, hubo ciertas cosas nuevas durante  
el camino…

Se sentía algo de tensión por parte de Naruto y Sasuke,  
¿competencia? O ¿posesión? Mmm…. Algo difícil de saber, bueno y una situación  
algo lamentable para naruto…

-Mientras caminaban de regreso ya que tenían tiempo-

Naruto se acerca a hinata:

-pss Hina-chan-cuando se disponía a besarla algo que no se  
esperaba sucedió… sasuke que estaba a la izquierda de hinata, se había agachado  
tomando a hinata, haciéndola bajar también y levantando su pierna, causando una  
patada directo al pecho mientras pronunciaba un "HEY".

-Ahhhh- volaba un rubio por los aires con una marca de  
calzado Ninja en su mejilla, una muy clara, fresca y nueva marca en su mejilla.

-¡Es mía!

-(¬_¬) ¡TEME!

-Dobe… ¡Ella es mía!

-HMP?! ¿Y Quién lo dice eh?, Hinata-chan es mía.

-No me hagas reir dobe ella es mía porque soy…

-¡¿Eres que?!

-Su novio – con una sonrisa de lado

-  
(-.-) cara zorruna- no te creo.

-Hinata dile la verdad…

-Amm….s-si s-sasuke-kun e-es m-mi n-novio…

-¡¿AH?! ¿Y eso cuando pasó?

-mmm no te interesa dobe…

- ¡Eso es porque es mentira! Hina-chan es ¡MÍA!

-Ha…hmp en tus sueños dobe, ella es mía.

-(¬-¬) ¡Ella no te pertenece! ¡ELLA NO ES UN OBJETO!

…

Al regresar a Konoha …. Hubo algunos accidentes…

Kiba se acerco a hinata con los brazos extendidos para  
formar un gran abrazo, puesto la extrañaba, mientras shino estaba ahí pero parecía  
no ser detectado por los que llegaban menos Hinata.

-¡Hinata-chan!- con los brazos extendidos y muy sonriente  
dijo el inuzuka.

-¡Alto! ¡Hinata es MÍA! –dijeron dos voces masculinas  
mientras se colocaban enfrente de la chica mencionada.

-¿Eh?

-No te le acerques pulguiento hmp

-¡ARGHH! ¡¿Qué dijiste?!

-P-U-L-G-U-I-E-N-T-O, ¿algún problema?

-¡te mató! –cuando se abalanzo sobre sasuke, shino lo detuvo  
antes de que empezara una pelea y Hinata se lo agradeció mentalmente…

-Por favor ¡D-deténganse!

Al ver que Hinata había subido su tono de voz, el cual casi nunca  
subia, dejaron de intentar luchar y Kiba se libero de Shino y Sasuke de Naruto…

-Esta bien solo por ti Hinata, pero esto no quedara así….

-" no se quedara así" tú no puedes hacer nada pulgoso

-No provoques Uchiha, que solo te salvaste por Hinata

-Si seguro-sarcastico

-No perdere mi tiempo contigo…

Kiba se va con shino….

-Eso estuvo muy mal Sasuke…

Sasuke quedo sorprendido, ¿Desde cuando Hinata lo retaba?...


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo 8: Un día juntos- SasuHina

Sasuke se había quedado algo resentido de que Hinata lo hubiera retado por lo cual para compensarlo, la había invitado a su casa, para estar un rato solo y disfrutar de ser pareja…

Hinata le sonrió dulcemente desde la puerta apenas el abrió la misma de la mansión Uchiha, Sasuke la miro y le sonrió como solo lo hacia con ella… dulcemente y la besó, ella rodio con sus manos su nuca y lo acerco hacia ella, al tiempo en que él la rodeaba con sus brazos acercándola a él y acariciando sus finos brazos. Ella le correspondía a su besó y le acariciaba su rostro como ella sola podía hacerlo.

Después de terminar su tierno y dulce beso, entraron a la mansión pero no notaron que habían sido vistos por Ino quien era novia de Shikamaru un chico al que le parecían muchas cosas problemáticas, era inteligente y ella lo amaba.

Decidida la rubia emprendió marcha hacia Sakura, le contaría la nueva pareja…

Sasuke la guió a la cocina había preparado comida para los dos, lo cual sorprendió gratamente a Hinata haciéndole dibujar una linda sonrisa en su delicado rostro mientras sasuke sonrío tiernamente.

Comieron tranquilamente y hablaron de lo que podían hacer:

-Sasuke, ¿Qué vamos a hacer?- con un lindo tono de inocencia y una agradable sonrisa.

-Bueno yo pensaba que podíamos ver unas películas… -sasuke

-mmm...sí.. Pero, ¿Qué clase de películas? –dijo hina

-De miedo o Terror..

-¿De miedo o Terror?– Dijo con un tono de voz que se podía intuir fácilmente que tenía miedo.

-¿Qué acaso tienes miedo hina?-dijo sasuke

-mm..sí..

-Bueno en ese caso podemos hacer otras cosas…- con un tono seductor en su oído que la hizo recordar un día en especial de la misión de la que habían regresado quedando con un rojo intenso en todo su rostro.

-etto..s-sasuke y-yo…-jugando con sus dedos..

Sasuke sonrió victorioso en su interior y continuo- Hina… entonces ¿vemos las películas o hacemos otras cosas…? -de nuevo con el tono pícaro

Se apresuro a responder rápidamente- las películas sasu- y fue callada con un beso y tomada de la mano en dirección a un lindo sofá donde empezó la película de miedo, se sentaron y Hinata sujeto fuertemente la mano de sasuke durante todo el comienzo, después de un tiempo viendo la película hinata se escondió detrás de sasuke diciendo suavemente-¡no, haaa!- el ultimo como un pequeño grito y sasuke sonrió.

Sasuke la abrazó tiernamente dándole confianza y seguridad a lo que ella le agradeció mentalmente y sostuvo sus brazos alrededor de ella.

Él la miro y sonrió abrazándola un poco más fuerte sin lastimarla, dándose calor y recibiéndolo.

Al terminar la película ya tarde ella se negó a que él le cocinara y dijo que era el turno de ella, después de hablarlo un rato ella lo "soborno" para que aceptara con un beso algo intenso tomándolo desprevenido y haciéndolo caer en el sofá. Tanto le gusto el beso tanto a ella como a él que él le hizo prometer que le daría otro así si aceptaba que ella cocinara y ella acepto gustosa, dándole otro beso que se volvió muy intenso ya que no fue por sorpresa y el pudo actuar.

Ella preparo la comida y la comieron entre besos y carisias compartiendo un plato para los dos que era bastante grande.

Luego fueron a bañarse, entraron al baño y sasuke se quito como si nada su ropa quedando como dios lo trajo al mundo y ella quedo roja é inmóvil.

Él sonrió divertido y comenzó a bajarle una parte de el vestido a lo que ella respondió rápidamente y se lo bajo ella y comenzó a desvestirse con algo de pena a lo que sasuke calentaba el agua de la tina y miraba anonado como ella se quitaba lentamente sus prendas, si lo hacia deciar…apropósito, algo pervertida había quedado Hina y disfrutaba de hacerlo deciarla.

Ya como dios los trajo al mundo se bañaron juntos besándose y acariciándose. Al terminar fueron a dormir juntos y abrazados.

-El libro de Naruto- NaruHina

-Flash Back un día antes que Sasuke y Hinata tuvieran un día juntos-

Sakura Había tomado o más bien se había colgado del brazo de sasuke apenas regreso a konoha sin ser conciente de la riña o pelea que tubo este con el inuzuka.


End file.
